Mercy Is Taught, Not Given
by MercerMercy
Summary: In school a teacher once said to me, "Mercy is taught to us by those around us." I always wondered how I would ever be able to give anyone mercy, till I saw that blonde haired beauty - A Chess story, with strong friendships from other main characters. AU.


Hey, so I'm pretty new at this, well not writing I've enjoyed that for years, but I haven't uploaded anything for people to critic before, so any reviews on what good and what's not so good would be great

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Smallville, or the characters of plots from the show at all, all those write lie with the creators and the creators only, this story is not being made for profit or for sales, its is for non profit entertainment only.**

**Story back Information: **

Ages have been changed for this story for the purpose of my writing, I have Tess in mind at being 20 while Chloe being 24, as I always saw Chloe as being more mature and older then her in the series.

In this story Chloe and Tess have been dating for 8 months now, even though you will not see in the story how this started you will get to know through thoughts and flashbacks as that is something I am interested in writing. Sorry if this upsets any one.

My story is AU, and will not stick to the series arc in Smallville though it may have some comparisons and similarities. Where there have been changes to the Smallville arc I will let you know at the beginning of chapter when it has importance to the certain chapter.

Some of the main differences in my story is that Lex and Lionel Luthor are not dead. It was in fact Lex that opened the Orb and let Zod through. Tess was asked by Lex to help him run his company after being injured at the fortress and was loyal to him until finding that he had placed a camera in her brain like in series. After finding this out, she had the camera removed, cut off ties with Lex and brought the Daily Planet out from underneath him. She is unaware that Lionel Luthor is her birth father.

**Warnings:**

**This story will contain themes of same sex couples, abuse of the physical, sexual and mental natures, and in areas strong violence. If this offends anyone please don't read. Chapters that have strong writing of this nature will have warnings at the beginning to let you know.**

**Prologue**

If I had looked at myself in the mirror five years ago I would never have seen myself sitting here. Writing in this journal, that my beautiful red headed girlfriend brought for me.

My girlfriend.

It still sounds funny coming out of my mouth, I still get the looks from people like she does. The 'hell no you can't be gay can you?' looks.

Who would have thought me, Chloe Sullivan was gay. Clark defiantly didn't, the look on his face when we told him was priceless. Though I'm not sure if that was due to me being gay or the fact I was in a relationship with Tess Mercer.

My Tess.

My red headed beauty.

People miss understand her greatly. I did too when I first meet her. I thought she was cold, that she was a bitch; little did I know that she was only being that way to protect herself from all the hurt people can cause. Tess is I guess a text book example of what happens to a person that is abandoned, abused, miss treated and trodden upon.

After knowing her past, all that she's been through I really can't blame her for being the way she was, for acting in that cruel manor. As in all fairness to her, that was the way she was taught to act, by so many people. So many people who should loved her and cherished her beautiful spirit and good nature.

What I'm grateful for the most, is that she let me in. Let me in of all people, and gave me the chance to show her that sometimes people can be good and that people can love.

But that most importantly, people can love her.

And I do.

I love that woman with all my heart.

And I will make it my lifelong mission to show her that every single day.

**Chloe POV**

Chloe smiled as she finished re reading the newly written page of her journal. It was important to her that it was perfect. Just like the woman who gave it to her. Happy with her mused words she closed the journal and tied the drawstring in a bow before placing the journal on her bedside table, pen next to it.

A frown appeared across her face as a thought popped into her head. _Where was Tess?_ She knew her girlfriend was home, they had been watching TV before she retreated to the bedroom so that she could write her daily musings. Tess had said she would be in with her shortly, but as Chloe listened she could hear the TV was no longer on, and her girlfriend was still nowhere to be seen.

Quickly Chloe threw off the bedcover and walked into the sitting room where she had left her girlfriend. The room was empty. Looking around a slight blow of the curtains caught her attention, turning towards it she could see her beautiful red haired sweet heart standing outside on the balcony looking out at the city.

**Tess POV**

_How could this happen? Why now?_ When she was finally happy, when things were going so well for her did it all have to crashing back down on her. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts she didn't notice that Chloe had come out on the balcony behind her till the feel of her arms around her waist made her body flinch. She tried to relax herself into her girlfriend arms but knew it would be too late, that Chloe would undoubtedly know that something was wrong. She felt Chloe kiss the side of her jaw trying to let her know it was her that she didn't need to be afraid, but it did nothing to calm the nerves inside of her.

"It's okay, it's just me." She heard Chloe whisper into her ear as her arms tightened around her circling her in a layer of warmth that made her feel safe for a few moments. A few moments of warmth that had the power to make her forget the nightmare that was unravelling before her.

"Sorry...guess I'm just a little lost in my thoughts." she said relaxing into her lovers arms, after a long sigh, hoping to ease her girlfriends worry.

"Penny for your thoughts." Chloe said with the trace of a smile. A small joke letting her know it was okay for her to talk to her. That she would be there and understand whatever the issue. Tess however did not hear this, her mind racing too fast to really recognise that her girlfriend had just spoken to her.

**Chloe POV**

"Tess?" she said trying to get her red haired beauty's attention, but to no avail.

"Baby?" she said slowly turning her girlfriend towards her. _What's going on?_ She thought to herself noticing the trail of dried tears down her girlfriend's cheek and the fresh tears in her eyes. What worried Chloe the most though, was that for some reason whatever it may be her girlfriend would not look at her.

"Hey." She said placing a hand under her girlfriend's chin to lift her head so she could look her in the eyes.

"Talk to me baby." She said with a soft smile, letting her know it was okay. That she would not be disheartened if Tess felt she could not comply with the small demand. Chloe knew that talking about her feelings, about what troubled her was a big deal to Tess. It was one of the hardest things they had to overcome so far in their relationship, and although Tess had been able to confide in Chloe about most of her past, she knew there some parts left unsaid. Knowing the horrors her girlfriend had been though, she did not blame her for not wishing to talk about it. She knew it wasn't about trust. It was never about trust.

She knew that Tess trusted her, with everything, her life, her memories, her past both known and unknown.

If Tess didn't want to talk, it wouldn't be through lack of trust. It would be through her fears. Fears which Chloe was determined to help her overcome in time.

"I...I...I just..." Tess stumbled over the words unable to complete her sentence, a sign which Chloe took to know that she was nervous. Not taking her eyes of her girlfriend Chloe took her hand in her own rubbing the back of it with the pad of her thumb, hoping to reassure her.

"I just...I...need you to hold me." Tess said looking down the fresh tears now making their way down her pale face. It wasn't a complete lie, she could tell that by just looking at her girlfriend. She could see that her resolve was falling, that she needed her. She also could see it wasn't the complete truth; it wasn't what she was going to say at first.

Right now though, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that her beautiful girlfriend, her Tess, needed her.

"Come here." She said gently while pulling Tess into her arms tightening them around her, hoping to give her some comfort through her touch, her hold. She felt Tess's arms grip onto her night dress around her back tightly as her head dropped onto her shoulder and her body began to violently shake against her as more tears began to fall.

"It's okay." she said rubbing one hand up and down the length of the red heads back while the other hand gripped her waist tightly holding her close. Hoping to give her whatever courage and comfort it was Tess needed to help her though this, to help her past her fear and to help her open up to her. To let her in. To let her help.


End file.
